Peter Dellaplane
Peter Anthony Dellaplane is the main antagonist in the 1988 action film Action Jackson. He was portrayed by Craig T. Nelson. History Peter Anthony Dellaplane was a big industrialist who made it big in manufacturing cars and made it to the top in Detroit. He was partners with an Italian multi-millionaine named Enzo Cotelli. Enzo Cotelli was a businessman who had a group of bodyguards called the "Invisible Men" consisted of Marlin, Gamble, Shaker, Birch, and Thaw, assassins who were skilled at not being detected. Dellaplane financed the demise of Cotelli cause of financial problems and paid the Invisible Men, who got greedy and killed Cotelli, every since then, they worked for Peter Dellaplane. Peter, who was married to his first wife and had a son named Sean, who was a sexual psychopath and an addict. Peter also financed his wife's death for causing him financial problems. He would later on marry a young woman named Patrice, later during that marriage, he had a mistress named Sydney Ash, who is a singer and heroin addict. Peter's son Sean later on would end up getting arrested and nearly his arm torn of by a dedicated Detroit cop, Lt. Jericho "Action" Jackson, which would be the cause of Jackson being demoted to the rank of Sargeant. every since then, Jackson had a disliking to Peter Dellaplane. In 1988, Peter Dellaplane planned to murder some people in the A.W.A.(Auto Workers Alliance), a Union in his company. Peter had some members of the A.W.A. murdered, the ones who were not agreeing with him and sent the Invisible Men to kill them. First one to get murdered was Frank Stringer, along with his secretary Liz Mazatorri. Peter Dellaplane was chosen "Man of the Year" through the business community. At a dinner honoring him, Sgt. Jericho Jackson was sent there to brownnose the party and he would meet Patrice and Peter would come up and talk to Jackson. That night, next memeber of the A.W.A. was Lionel Grantham, who was on a yacht in the Detroit River, his guards were killed one by one and Grantham was blown to pieces with a bomb. While out at the lounge where Sydney Ash sang, he would go visit her, take her to her apartment and have sex with her and give her some heroin. The next member of the A.W.A. to be killed was Tony Moretti, who was a good friend of Action Jackson. Tony was shot by Mr. Gamble, a member of the Invisible Men. The next day, Peter Dellaplane and his wife Patrice are having dinner with Raymond Foss, the head of the A.W.A.. Jackson pays Dellaplane a visit while having dinner and shows Peter the photos of Tony Moretti, lying dead on the floor. The next day, Patrice overhears Cartier, Peter's driver, talking about having a man named Oliver O'Rooney in shape and talking and Tony Moretti. Peter, about to leave is nearly interrupted on the phone by Patrice. Later on in the evening, Peter arrives home and Pratrice tells him about what Cartier said and and that she also talked to Jackson and that would be the death of Patrice when Peter shoots her. Peter would have Patrice's body put in Action Jackson's apartment, framing him for murder. Peter would later on put a bomb in Sydney Ash's apartment, but was saved by Jackson. Action Jackson managed to get Sydney to help him by luring Oliver O'Rooney to the factory so Jackson can get information about Dellaplane and finds out that Dellaplane plans to kill Raymond Foss so O'Rooney can take his place as head of the A.W.A. Peter, along with the Invisible Men would later on capture Jackson and Sydney Ash at a factory, they take Jackson and Sydney to a building at his factory. Peter tells Jackson his plans and how he will also frame Jackson for murdering Foss by having Mr. Gamble dress up as Jackson and after Jackson is burned alive, they will place his charred body and meet with an accident and plans to kill Sydney by a drug overdose. Peter tells jackson about his first wife's death, and Enzo Cotelli's death, and Patrice. He also plans to have his own son murdered in prison in a shower altercation after Sean refuses to work for Peter. After Peter leaves, Jackson is saved by Sydney Ash's bodyguard named Edd who turned against Peter. Edd and Peter then proceeds to kill the three Invisible Men left by Peter to oversee Jackson's demise. Later that night, Peter is having a birthday party for Raymond Foss. Jackson, along with Albert Smith, Kid Sable, and Edd, are there to stop Dellaplane's plan. Peter has Foss speak some and Jackson saves Foss from being killed and Mr. Gamble falls to his death while trying to shoot Foss. Oliver O'Rooney yells that "Dellaplane did it!" and is killed by Marlin; Marlin was killed by Jackson's team shortly thereafter. Peter tries to get away and goes to his room where Sydney is being held. Jackson gets a gun from his partner, Detective Kotterwel. Jackson would drive the display car into the mansion, and ended up killing Cartier, they drive up the stairs and he and Dellaplane would face off in a fight. Peter did somewhat had the upper hand till he pissed off Jackson and Jackson then would get the upper hand in the fight. Peter runs to get his gun and so does Jackson. Peter and Action Jackson shoot one another and it is Dellaplane who dies. Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Businessmen Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Successful Category:Parents Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Pure Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Pimps Category:Greedy Category:Torturer Category:Incriminators Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Male